Mrs O'Leary's Part To Play
by AngelGemma
Summary: Did anyone else notice the absence of a certain lovable, giant ball of fur from The Blood Of Olympus? Well so did I. This is just a few sections taken from the book with the added Mrs O'Leary to bring about fun, lots of energy and of course, that tail that won't stop wagging. (Officially the weirdest summary I've written) Enjoy and review. P GERONIMO!


**Okay, so... Hi. Well, I have never written a Percy Jackson FanFic, although I have read all the books and hate the movies ^_^ . Anyway, when I was reading the last book in the Heroes of Olympus series, I noticed that Mrs O'Leary was never mentioned. Not once. She was mentioned in the previous books when she was with Tyson and when Percy considered summoning her to Tartarus but that was it. So, I decided to flick through the last book (The Blood of Olympus) and just add her to a few sections. I started by writing was actually in the book (So you should be able to figure out where it is) then just changing it to fit in Mrs O'Leary. =) Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Reyna

"We'll get you out of here," Nico promised. "Let's move."

Thalia took Reyna's other arm. The four of them ran for the restaurant and the Athena Parthenos. Behind them, Reyna heard Orion roaring in pan, Greek fire exploding. And in her mind the voices still whispered- _Murderer. Traitor. You can never flee your crime._

As they neared their destination, Nico gave his best taxicab whistle. It set Reyna's teeth on edge.

"Mrs O'Leary!" Nico called as if calling a dog to heel. Reyna gave Thalia a confused look but the hunter smiled knowingly. Before either girl could comment, a large black object detached from the shadows and bounded closer. Reyna shouted.

The _ginormous _hell hound wagged its tail, giving Coach Hedge a large slobbery lick from head to hoof (gross).

"Get off a me," Hedge shoved Mrs O'Leary back but his slight weight didn't even move her. The satyr dug in his hooves, trying to move the black mass away. Mrs O'Leary set her heels down and sat. "Mutt." Hedge muttered, crossing his arms grumpily.

"We have to move." Nico commanded as Reyna kept staring at the over-sized hound. Nico and Thalia tugged her arms. The four, plus the tank-sized, enthusiastic hound, raced towards the Athena Parthenos. Mrs O'Leary leapt to her feet and bounced around excitedly, barking just a pitch quieter than a cannon.

Shaking herself vigorously, Reyna pulled herself from Thalia and Nico, helping the latter secure himself to the statue. Now was not the time to get distracted and in no time, they were ready to go.

"Thalia," Reyna turned to the punk-rock hunter, desperately wanting to stay and fight alongside the hunters and her sister. For some reason, even without Jason's influence, Reyna trusted Thalia.

"I'll be fine. Go!" Thalia grinned, nocking her bow with an arrow and turning towards the sound of destruction. Reyna watched her go uncertainly but then Nico and the coach were calling her name.

"Reyna, _we _have to go." Nico held out his hand, such a simple gesture, and Reyna grabbed it without hesitating. That's when it registered in her mind that the Son of Hades and the satyr were on Mrs O'Leary's back and Nico was hauling her up behind him.

"Nico-" Reyna started warningly, trying to stay balanced as the enthusiastic hound began to shake herself.

"Trust me." Nico looked back at Reyna with his dark eyes and she nodded grimly, holding onto the edge of his aviator jacket tightly. Breathing deeply and calmly, Reyna poured her strength into Nico like had become custom as he twisted his hands into Mrs O'Leary's fur. The hound perked up at the contact and just like that, she was leaping forward, taking her passengers and the Athena Parthenos into the shadows.

* * *

Nico

Reyna's tent sat in a grove of trees about thirty yards back from the road. Nearby lay a rectangular cairn- hundreds of stones piled in the shape of an oversized grave with a granite obelisk for a headstone. Scattered around it were faded wreathes and crushed bouquets of plastic flowers, which made the place seem even sadder.

Aurum and Argentum were playing keep-away in the woods with one of the coach's handballs and Mrs O'Leary.

XXX

"I can't make another jump," Just saying it out loud made Nico feel weak and as he stared at his hands, which were shifting between vapour and solid, he knew it was true. He noticed Reyna was looking at his hands too so he quickly shoved them into his pockets, hoping that they wouldn't go straight through the material.

"What about with Mrs O'Leary?" Reyna asked as she fiddled with the plastic flower in her hands. Nico watched the movement before turning to look at the hell hound in question. She was romping through the trees, wagging her tail so quickly that it blurred and knocked down everything in its path. Including the trees. Aurum and Argentum skipped around her playfully, trying to tease her into a game of chase.

Nico turned back. "I don't want to risk it." And he didn't. If something happened to Mrs O'Leary then Percy would never forgive him and no matter how he felt about the son of the sea god, Nico didn't want to hurt the hound.

Reyna nodded thoughtfully. "What'll you do with her now?"

A good question. Nico turned to the hell hound and clapped his hands once to get her attention. Barking eagerly, Mrs O'Leary raced over to Nico. He patted her snout carefully and in return she licked his whole arm.

"Gah!" Nico pulled back with a small smile before he leaned back in, whispering commands to the large dog. She tilted her head, ears pricked and eyes filled with, what he hoped was, understanding. When he finished talking, Mrs O'Leary barked loud enough to leave behind an echo before she raced back to the metal dogs. Giving them each a lick that Nico hoped wouldn't short-circuit them, Mrs O'Leary bounded into the closest shadows and vanished.

"Where'd you send her?" Reyna asked curiously.

Nico stared at the patch of shadow that the hell hound had melted into and whispered, "Home."

* * *

Jason

As they plummeted, Jason saw a vast army of monsters spread across the hills- _cynocephali_, two-headed men, wild centaurs, ogres and others he couldn't even name- surrounding two tiny islands of demigods. At the crest of Half-Blood Hill, gathered at the feet of the Athena Parthenos, was the main force of Camp Half-Blood along with the First and Fifth Cohorts, rallied around the golden eagle of the legion. The other three Roman cohorts were in a defensive formation several hundreds of yards away and seemed to be taking the brunt of the attack.

A large, tank-sized hell hound bounded through the monsters, taking down the enemy wherever it went, barking happily.

"Mrs O'Leary!" From one of Frank's claws, Percy shouted joyously and the hell hound- Mrs O'Leary- looked up and barked even louder, wagging her tail so enthusiastically that it sent an ogre flying through the air.

* * *

Nico

The hardest part was afterwards, when Nico and the six demigods from the _Argo II _met on the porch of the Big House. Not even Mrs O'Leary's comforting presence could cheer them up as she lay curled on the grass, beating her tail against the ground slowly. Percy watched his dog bleakly, occasionally patting her nose when she licked his arm.

XXX

"Out of every tragedy," he said, "comes new strength. Today, we thank the gods for this victory. To the gods!"

The demigods all joined the toast, but their enthusiasm seemed muted. Nico understood their feeling- _We saved the gods again, and now we're supposed to thank them?_

Then Chiron said, "And to new friends!"

"TO NEW FRIENDS!"

Hundreds of demigod voices echoed across the hills. Mrs O'Leary's cannon-bark rolled through the air as she bounded around, licking every excitedly. Percy called for his dog to heel and everyone laughed heartily, despite their heartache, when she took him to the ground and proceeded to give him sloppy kisses.

XXX

She gave Nico and big hug and the crowd roared with approval. For once, Nico didn't feel like pulling away. He buried his face in Reyna's shoulder and blinked the tears out of his eyes.

Of course, Mrs O'Leary had to have the last say when she ran over and barked, licking the Praetor and son of Hades from head to toe.

XXX

"See you around, Percy, "Nico said. "Annabeth."

She raised her hand for a high five.

Nico obliged. Then he walked back across the green, Mrs O'Leary bounding at his heels with her tail wagging and booming barks, to where Will Solace was waiting.

* * *

**So did you like it? Isn't Mrs O'Leary just the best pet hell hound you could ask for? So, I hope you liked that and please review. =) =D ^_^ **

**ALLONS-Y!**


End file.
